By mobility management (MM), location information, security and service connectivity and the like aspects of terminals are managed, such that the terminals maintain an optimal connection to a communication network, assurance is provided for application of various network services.
In conventional GSM/WCDMA/LTE, terminal mobility management is based on downlink pilot signal/downlink reference signal measurements and measurement reporting by the terminals for base stations. For example, in an LTE system, mobility of an idle terminal is managed by the terminal by measuring a receive strength/quality of downlink reference signals of the base station, and the terminal selects an suitable base station to reside based on a base station selection or base station reselection rule; and mobility of an active terminal is managed by the terminal by measuring a receive strength/quality of the downlink reference signals of the base station and reporting a measurement result, and a serving base station makes a decision for handover based on a specific rule, and issues a handover instruction to the terminal to complete handover.
Ultra-dense networking is an important technical trend of 5G network. Density of the future 5G network would possibly be 10 times or even greater over that of the conventional 4G network. This means that relative to a 4G system, future 5G terminals may possibly simultaneously detect 10 times or more base stations.